Kurama's Shadow
by Sessygirl1250
Summary: What if things had been differnet during the battle of the Four Saint Beasts. What if Suzaku had lived? And what if he had had a daughter that was half demon that had been the reason that he had lived? Will this is that story. Kurama let them both go when


Yo my loyal and trusty fans. This is my first Yu Yu Hakusho story and I am doing it all from memory so I hope that you will bear with me. This is Kurama's Shadow.

Kurama's Shadow

Chapter One "Gathering Forces"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara nervously who in turn did the same thing. They both stood on one side of a giant hole that led to The Demon Plane. "Well lets get this over with Uraemshi!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke nodded and both of them bravely jumped through the hole. With in a few seconds the duo landed safely on the other side. Both boys looked around trying to get some bearings on their surroundings. The place was basically dead, lifeless trees were scattered about and skelital remains crunched under foot. "Man this place gives me the creeps. It reminds me of a morge." Kuwabara stated with a shiver. Yusuke wasn't about to disagree with him. "Come on lets go" he said. The two of them began walking, though they had no idea where to. "Yummy yum, looks like a pair of humans has gotten lost." a voice said from somewhere in the surrounding mist. "Who the hell said that!?" Yusuke demanded looking franticallly around. "I did." and the owner of the voice came into view. The wor could do nothing but gape at the little creature that stood before them.  
It was a Jakai of course they had no way of knowing this. "Tis most fortunate that I stumbled across you. Now me and my friends can have some fresh meat tonight." Yusuke looked around him and his companion, they were surrounded ny a gizillion of athe little demons. "Urameshi what are these things?" Kuwbara asked. He took a couple of steps back as the front ones began coming forward.  
"Kill. Kill. Kill." The Jakai chanted as they closed in on the Spirit Detective and his partner. "I don;t want to waste precious spirit energy on the like of this scum. So I'll just kill them the old fashioned way." Yusuke flew into the Jakai fist flying, Kuwabara was not far behind him. Together they both killed a large number of the Jakai, however, it seemed the more they killed the more appeared. "Urameshi!" Yusuke turned to his partneer who was completely swamped with the little demons. Yusuke tried to get to his ailing partner, but the Jakai were just everywhere.  
Suddenly there was a blinding light. A whisper past just a hairsbreath from Yusuke's ear. The Jakai that had been holding onto him fell away, their bodies lacking a head. The same was with Kuwabara, the demons that had been swarming aro9und him abruptly fell to the ground dead. The source pf the whire light lighted on a tree directly in front of the boys. "Now what?" Yusuke said trying to make out the source of the mystical light. The light finally gave way to expose Hiei and Kurama, who promptly jumped down from the branch they were perched on and landed in front of Yusuke. "Well, if it isn't the two demon crooks." he said walking right up to them. "What are you two doing here?" Kurama gave Yusuke a small smile. "Koenma promised us clean slates if we agreed to assist you." the kitsune explained. Yusuke just nodded in agreement, his smile never faded when Hiei spoke. " Don't get the wrong impression detective." he said in his calm, threatening voice. "Once this is over I shall and will kill you." Yusuke flashed Hiei a boyish smile and started chuckling. "A shrimp like you thinks to beat Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked Hiei. The giant of a man stuck his face in Hiei's causing the fire apparation to snarl, "Get away from me ugly clown!" Kuwabara jerked backwards abruptly, had he heard correctly? "What did you just call me shorty?" Kuwabara made a fist and aimed for Hiei's head, but just when he was about to hit him Hiei disappeared. Kuwabara hit the ground with a thud just as Hiei appeared behind Yusuke. "Like I told you earlier Kurama we're just babysitting these idiots." he said. All of them but Kuwabare started laughing. "Come let us be on our way." Kurama said. The others followed him. Kurama paused momentarily when a strange scent found its way to his nose. He looked over his shoulder towards a tree. "Kurama is something wrong?" Hiei asked. Kurama shook his head, gave the fire apparation a small smile then lead the way to the palace.

Shadow held her breath as the kitsune demon had looked right at her. She knew that he saw her so why wasn't he coming after her. The kitsune just gave her a smile then disappeared into the mist. Shadow released her breath then dropped down to the ground. She waited a couple of minutes, allowing them time to get far ahead of her. What were they doing in this land anyway? What could they want? Thats when it hit her. Her father! They were here because of him. Shadow was aware of her father releasing the Mekai bugs in an attempt to get the Spirit World authorities to lower the barrier. She herself had come here in hopes of dicouraging him from doing this. 'Father.' she thought. He's in danger. Shadow sped off towards the castle. 


End file.
